Beautiful
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Beautiful

"Sunsets are so beautiful" Natalia sighed watching the sunset from the front entrance of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. "But they are not as beautiful as you my dear" a voice from behind said wrapping its arms around Natalia's waist. Causing her to jump a little "Horatio!" don't scare me like that Natalia said turning around in his arms. "Didn't mean to my dear" Horatio said kissing Natalia on the cheek. "Well you're forgiven handsome just don't do it again ok" Natalia said kissing Horatio on the lips with all the passion she had in her. "I promise I won't scare you again like that my dear" Horatio said with the best sincere voice he could. Natalia accepted her man's apology but something in his eyes told her otherwise. Breaking Natalia from her thoughts Horatio said " If I didn't know any better Ms. Boa Vista I'd say you were trying to get lucky after kissing me like that;would I be right?" Kissing Horatio hard on the lips again Natalia said "What if I said you were right now come on handsome we have some business to take care of." Horatio chuckled as Natalia pulled him out of the Miami Dade Crime Lab and all the way home to a night that was sure to be full of fun and good cheer. Horatio couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Natalia in his life. Horatio honestly thought that after his wife Marisol was killed that he would never feel love again; but somehow Natalia broke down those barriers around his heart and made him feel alive again. But tonight Horatio was going to show Natalia just hope lucky she truly was she was going to feel everything she did to him.

Years later Natalia was watching the sunset yet again from the same spot in the Miami Dade Crime Lab."I'd knew I'd find you here beautiful" Horatio said wrapping his arms around Natalia's waist his hands resting firmly on her baby bump. "Of course you knew where to find me handsome" Natalia said resting her hands on top of Horatio's. "Are you going to tell little H about your favorite pastime Natalia?" Snuggling deeper into Horatio's chest Natalia said with a content sigh; "I just might tell little H about my favorite pastime handsome." "Only just sweetheart?" Horatio asked as his lips grazed across her neck to the sweet spot that caused her to lose any sense of reality. "Handsome not here please" Natalia moaned ever so softly. "But Nat why not!?" Horatio moaned quietly into her ear. "Because I said so" Natalia said as a matter of factly. Then the parents to be felt a hard kick causing Natalia to laugh.

Looking up at Horatio Natalia said "See handsome even little H agrees with me." "Traitor" Horatio said to Natalia's baby bump. Natalia slapped his hand away and turning swiftly around "don't call him that Horatio or you will be forced to sleep on the couch for tonight." "And besides little H is a mommas boy" Natalia continued to a hurt expression Horatio looked at Natalia and said " You don't mean that do you Nat?" "I do so now behave ok handsome" Natalia replied with a somewhat wicked smile on her face; which turned into a grimace of pain as little H kicked her hard in the ribs as to say he agreed with his own mother. Waiting for the pain to pass Natalia gritted her teeth and said "apparently little H agrees with me handsome. But sometimes wished he didn't have to kick so hard. It's about time he gave mommy a rest."

"What can I say you play hard to get game Natalia Caine" guiding her out the lab door and to the hummer; Horatio's plan was to get his wife home and pamper her all night in hopes of relieving some of her baby aches and pains.

A few years into the distant future Natalia Caine is in her office at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. She was gathering her things to go home; Horatio was staying behind to finish some paperwork then he'd be home to enjoy some time with his son. Natalia looked out the window and noticed the setting sun; losing herself in her own thoughts. When suddenly a little voice said "Mommy! Mommy!" turning around Natalia saw her son racing towards her; he almost tripped but Natalia caught him before he fell. "Mommy" Natalia's son said with a smile on his face; " what is it sweetie" Natalia asked with a smile of her own. Natalia loved her little boy because he was a exact copy of her husband Horatio; her son looked up to his father and copied him in everything he did. Plus the rest of the team had taken to calling Horatio Jr. little H. "What are you doing mommy?" Horatio Jr asked. Natalia looked at her son and said "I am watching the sunset sweetie. Want to watch it with me?" Natalia watched her son shake his head yes; picking him up and placing him in her lap.

Looking at the setting sun with his mother little Horatio Jr said "the sunset looks pretty mommy." This caused Natalia to chuckle a bit. " I beg to differ little me I find your mother more beautiful than the setting sun" a voice suddenly said from Natalia's doorway. Natalia blushed slightly at the nice but seductive comment her husband just made. "Dad!" little Horatio said jumping off his mother's lap and into his father's open arms.

Years later into the future two people a man and a woman. The man is none other than Horatio Caine Jr and the woman is none other than Callie Caine. Horatio Caine Jr looks exactly like his father Horatio Caine Sr; and Callie Caine looks exactly like her mother Natalia. As Callie placed flowers on her parents graves silently paying her respects and her brother doing the same. After waiting for a few minutes for her brother to pay his respects and once he did Callie asked "Do you think mom and dad are at peace now?" "Of course they are" Horatio Jr said in a matter of fact tone; "and besides sis they're watching the sunset together always and forever." Callie could see that her brother wanted to cry so she embraced him even though she wanted to cry herself; both of them were very close to their parents growing up they thought of them everyday visiting the cemetery whenever they could. After quietly crying in front of their parents graves; Callie Caine said " You know big brother I am glad that mom told us what her favorite pastime was; and I am also glad she shared it with us." "Yeah I couldn't agree with you more sis couldn't agree with you more" Horatio Caine Jr said looking at his parents graves on a hill with the sun setting behind it. As the two walked away hand in hand to continue their own lives with their own families. But what Horatio Jr and Callie failed to notice behind them two ghostly figures with smiles on their faces said "We raised two great kids didn't we Horatio?" Natalia said. Horatio couldn't agree more and said "We sure did Natalia we sure did." Natalia and Horatio watched as their kids walked home together into the setting sun.


End file.
